


角落

by QAQ



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ
Summary: 校园au，霸凌预警，不适者不要入灵感来源微博@青须须太太的图https://www.weibo.com/5020822990/I9y2Gilr9?type=comment#_rnd1570398300325





	角落

杨博尧与陈伟丞是私下的秘密朋友。

  
孩子们的世界中有着独特的生存法则，直率、任性又残酷，他们会在每一个学期自发地孤立出一个人，也许是成绩不好的，也许是家里不是太余裕的，也许是与前两者完全相反的，有时只是因为这个孩子的脸上总是挂着鼻涕。这样的隐形病毒的传播速度足以使病毒学家惊叹。没有明确的原因，没有可行的解决方法，厌恶是天然发生的，即使不是天然存在，也极易受到感染，加入厌恶的大队伍中去。

  
陈伟丞的女性装扮的秘密已经不能算是一个秘密，但他与杨博尧的友谊绝对是。

  
他们就读的是一所允许寄宿的学校，小陈的寄宿时光只在一个月后便因为模棱两可的性骚扰事件画上了句号。小陈的一个室友发现了小陈衣柜深处的一件白色女裙并以此要挟。最初只是玩笑性质的触摸，然后是接吻。当室友的手伸向小陈的裤腰时小陈制止了他，最后演变成了互殴。室友的家人声称陈伟丞是个不知羞耻的变态、怪物，用不晓得什么肮脏的手段控制了自己的儿子。最后的处理结果是室友转学，小陈被迫休学一年。说是被迫，其实小陈也没有办法走进校园，甚至当汽车载着他经过那片学区时都会惊恐发作。

  
本来跳级一年的小陈，还是成为了杨博尧的学弟。

  
杨博尧对陈伟丞不愿意在学校跟他有任何接触一开始感到不解。在开学前一晚他们站在杨家的阳台上，一瓶从冰箱中偷走的杨爸的啤酒，你一口我一口地喝着。小杨很快有了醉意，他眼中的陈看着夜空的眼睛湿润地，仿佛星星掉落其中似的。“在学校，我们就装不认识吧。”陈这样说。杨博尧想问他为什么，但小陈只是喝完了剩下的啤酒。于是杨博尧“嗯”了一声，一直到陈离开自己家，都没有再说什么。

  
我们的友谊不会变的，杨博尧这样想。

  
病毒在开学后迅速蔓延开来。杨博尧的舍友们在深夜熄灯的会话中畅谈着有关陈伟丞的传言，说他已经不是处、他是被黑社会开苞的、他有性病、他有好几个包养他的人，然后说他这么丑也有人肯上他，然后他们哄笑起来，除了小杨。小杨将被子蒙住头，好不让自己气愤到磨牙的声音传出来。室友们以为他睡了，都没有在意他。

  
周末回家后小杨对小陈说他听到的事。小杨问他，他能不能去揍那些人一顿，或者在他们水里下药，或者把他们的作业本画上黄色漫画交上去。小陈只是大笑着说不要，然后问他新买的衣裙好不好看。小杨只得无奈地看着小陈在自己面前转着圈展示新衣服和假发，气呼呼地说好看。陈有很多很多的假发套，有一些是他姐姐淘汰下来的，有的长有的短，在杨博尧眼中这些都仿佛是天生存在在陈伟丞身上似的，诚然他有时候也注意不到栗色与深褐色的区别而引来陈的嫌弃，但他发自真心的觉得好看，直率的夸奖多次让陈伟丞反过来为他对杨的嫌弃而感到抱歉。这顶金色中长的假发是陈伟丞的最爱，他将它保养的很好，在室内灯光下的高温丝也微微泛着柔软的光泽。亚洲人天生的肤色其实很难驾驭这样的发色，更不用说陈伟丞经过夏日而变得黝黑的皮肤。陈伟丞的发色也深，金色的假发与黑色的浓眉并不十分和谐，但将之融合在一起的是陈的笑容和温柔，连同飞扬的裙摆一起，共同融化在杨博尧心中的一个小锅内，持续地慢火熬煮，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着小泡。杨博尧不明白为什么会有如此的恶意来针对这样柔软的人，也不明白为什么这柔软不强硬一些来保护自己，甚至不让自己来保护他。他甚至不想让那些恶意知道他还有杨博尧这样一个朋友。

  
“你知道吗，其实我不喜欢这样。“杨博尧帮陈拉开裙子身后卡住的拉链。

  
“什么？“陈伟丞感冒了，瓮声瓮气的。

  
“我们是朋友。我不想把自己看得太高，但你是觉得告诉他们后我也会被欺负吗？“

  
“不是的。“

  
陈伟丞脱下白裙的身体很瘦，平时看不见的地方有几道尚未褪去的淤青，杨的手指伸向那些淤青，但在还有几厘米的地方停下了。

“没事，已经不痛了。几个低年级的小孩罢了。“陈依旧背对着杨，但他的皮肤从小就很敏感。

  
杨的手指向前触碰到了那些淤青，连同皮肤下面突起的骨头一起。陈的身体很冷。

“穿上衣服吧，你还在感冒呢。”

  
陈咯咯笑着摘下假发，仔细地挂在架子上后套上居家常服。他的头发乱乱的，眼神清亮，像刚睡醒的精力旺盛的小狗。

杨博尧违反了与陈的约定是在一天的午间休息。他接到陈伟丞的短信，然后去短信提到的某一层的女生厕所去找他。这个女洗手间有着闹鬼的校园传说，所以一般只有偷情的和欺凌人的会来这里。所有的隔间门都是开着的，上面写着画着各式各样的内容，有的还颇为露骨。杨站在唯一一扇紧闭的门前，敲了敲门。

  
“我来了。”

  
过了一会，门向外打开了。陈伟丞坐在马桶上，穿着那条白裙子，戴着那顶金色假发，光脚踩在脏兮兮的地板上。白裙子上各式的脚印极为刺眼，而陈珍视的那顶假发如今变得毛毛糙糙宛如枯草。  
杨博尧按照陈说的关上了门。陈看着他，慢慢地那里就渗出眼泪。他伏在杨博尧的身上，脸紧贴着杨柔软的肚皮。沉闷又凄厉的哭声通过皮肉和骨头一直传递到杨的大脑，没有在空气中传播而失去的能量，这份悲哀原汁原味地灌进杨博尧的身体里。杨不知所措，轻轻搂住陈的脑袋。陈的身体在厕所冰凉的空气中颤抖着，杨慢慢地抚摸陈的后背。他慢慢地收紧身体，试图用自己包裹住这个比他更高大的男孩。

  
杨博尧觉得自己是个懦夫。

  
他跑回寝室拿来自己备用的衣服给陈穿上。然后他们一起逃课了，坐上公交车回到了杨的家。杨本想送陈回他自己的家，但陈摇摇头，说自己不想让爸妈看到现在这个样子。公交车摇摇晃晃地，阳光穿过窗，照在陈瑟缩的脚上。周围的乘客用异样的眼光看着这两个学生样的人，其中一个的校服下面是白色的裙摆。这两个人握着手，仿佛周围的眼神都与他们无关。


End file.
